Blair Burke's Back
by always-unwritten
Summary: Daily Prophet corespondent Blair Burke's career is in a slump ... all she needs is an exlcusive from the chosen one and one very special red head. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Mercades.

A/N: This is my idea of a ministry ball. Takes place about 2 years after DH. Think August 2000 so Ginny is 19 and Harry's 20. I've always thought that Harry's fame would increase especially with him being older and gaining "heartthrob" status and Ginny being a pro quidditch player so I play with the fame factor of it too. It's something I've had in my head for a while put now it's on paper! So please review and tell me what you think!

there is one curse word in here, but I don't think it's too bad, it's not used in an offensive way

This is from the point of view of Daily Prophet Gossip and Entertainment head, Blair Burke.

* * *

Everything was ready. It was August 17th 2000, the day that Magical England celebrated the defeat of the Dark Lord. It was a star studded, large, lavish event. There was a red carpet laid out in front of the ministry for the guests to walk on, it was a celebratory and a press event in one. The Daily Prophet ran an front page article every year about the entire event. Who was there. What they were wearing. And most importantly who they were with.

I was going to write one of the best articles of my career. It was what I did, what I lived for. The glamor and gossip I could write about from this one night was overwhelming. I needed this night, for my career. Lavender Brown had started to gain the exclusives shortly after she joined the staff last year. Little Miss Perfect knew everything about everyone, which was taking a hit on my lifestyle. This was my night to redeem myself.

The hundreds of photographers lined up behind the velvet red rope of the red carpet waiting for the gorgeous people to arrive. It was looked at as an honor to attend the ball. It usually meant you had a high place in society from family or you were simply famous enough to be there.

Hours after setting up for the lavish event that was about to take place, the attendees began to arrive. Auror after Auror, model after model, they walked down the carpet being asked questions about their dates and their gowns.

But the press knew they were boring, employees. Nobody gossiped about them, they weren't news worthy but, they were being paid by the hour and put up with their nonsense talk.

Finally someone with some importance arrived. Hermione Granger and her fiance Ron Weasley were getting out of the new W X2000 Mercades. The founder of the company had been a wizard and the newest edition was a light speed fast, luxury vehicle that many well off citizens now owned. It was much safer and comfortable way to travel than floo or appariation.

The pair, who were rumored to wed next July in Paris, began their movement down the long, regal carpet. The Granger girl, who had once been bushy haired and written about by Rita Skeeter, was now a fashion icon in her own right. She was one of the few interesting ministry employees. She led her ginger haired fiance down the carpet in a light sage colored tulle ball gown with elegant, yet simple, beading along each layer of tulle. In short, she looked stunning as usual, probably looking to finally take the number one spot on the annual 'Best Dressed List'. She, along with Ginny Weasley had changed the fashion over from traditional robes, to muggle gowns. The country had agreed, they were much more feminine and elegant.

The reporters from various magazines rushed up to her as she began her press conference.

"Miss Granger who are you wearing?" asked one who had gotten through the near mob of reporters.

" It's a custom Henry Ross gown actually." said the young woman showing off her gorgeous gown while the photographers rushed for pictures.

"How has the wedding planning gone so far?" asked another woman.

"Oh that's between me and Ron, but it will be a very special day" she replied. Hermione Granger had always been such a quiet celebrity. Never wanting to give away too much of her personal life. Though, somehow a 'friend' always spilled something to the tabloids.

Suddenly all attention was diverted from Hermione to the man walking the carpet now. He was so handsome, he had thousands of fans, male and female. His messy dark hair still could not be tamed and his green eyes were still as stunning as always, goodness he just got better looking as time went on! He was certainly more muscular than he was at seventeen but, that only added to his appeal. Ginny Weasley's a lucky bitch.

Speaking of which … Ginny Weasley began walking down the carpet a few feet behind Harry. It was no secret that they were a serious couple. It was how it should be, the hot auror with the gorgeous quidditch player. Still it didn't make the rest of the female population too happy. They were a low key couple who somehow always, always had their private information on display in the news, so when at events they kept their distance in front of the public.

As much as her readers would kill her for saying it, Ginny looked gorgeous, she always did. As much as many female fans of Harry Potter hated her, they could never say she was ugly.

She walked with confidence down the red carpet in a white gown with silver embellishments going horizontally across the gown. It had a high neckline, but was open backed showing enough skin to showcase her quidditch toned body without being inappropriate.

Finally Potter and Weasley started to walk towards the press area. She needed this interview, her career had gone down hill lately. The new girl in the office was getting all of the exclusives lately! It was always Lavender Brown with her stories and I was losing readers … fast. This could fix everything my career, my payments … and they are talking to someone else.

The let down of missing the interview with the Harry Potter and the Ginny Weasley was going to burn for a while.

I watched as the couple walked into the ministry and against the code of a serious journalist, I followed them inside. I was honestly sinking myself to a tabloid writer! I should be ashamed … but the idea of getting to go into the Freedom Ball overtook my guilt.

Soon enough the night wore on, I hadn't gotten any dirt on anyone or anything. Potter and Ginny were ridiculously in love with each other, alternating between dancing and holding each other on the dance floor and being all adorable all night with Granger and Weasley, who were equally romantic.

This was not what I needed! I needed dirt, something passionate, and scandalous. I could give a fluffy sweet filled review of the ball but, that's what Rochelle Price was for! I needed to save myself … fast. I could see it now! My life, my career turning into Rita Skeeter, that hot mess who used to call herself a reporter! She was still locked up in Azkaban for her stupidity. Her failure had become my gain, her fans had become mine, I had turned the gossip department around and now I was sinking ….. I knew I shouldn't leave, but this whole ball was hopeless. It was so sweet, nice, and without scandal or even rumors amongst the snooty upper class.

What a disappointment.

I walked out of the ball room, feeling like Rita Skeeter. Not a good thing. My hair was undone, my dress was out of fashion … my entire career was out of fashion.

I had never been a fan of the ministry, too many restrictions, rules, regulations. I had never taken the time to appreciate the building. Silly, I know to think about the architecture of a building when I'm in the middle of a career crisis. But, it brought back memories to me, of Hogwarts. The elegant walls covered in artwork that was now fast asleep, the intricate marble floors, the large gold doors to the auror department … that were suspiciously open.

My mind stayed in fantasy mode. My daydreams continued for god knows what reason! My grandfather had been an auror, I can remember being a little girl and skipping through those large doors my grandfather holding my hand. But looking into the open doors now … was nothing like it used to be. What I found was scandalous!

"God Harry" I head come from the red head unknowingly to my presence

"I can't wait to take you home tonight Gin ..." the youngest auror ever, the boy who lived twice, the chosen one, stated suggestively

I whipped out my camera faster than you can say 'omg'.

_Click _

Blair Burke is back.

Fin-

* * *

A/N: so there it is! A lot of details I know but I wanted to get my point across of this different world that they all lived in post DH. So I hope you enjoyed. Blair Burke is an OC character that I made up and I look at her as like the new rita skeeter, perhaps less obnoxious than skeeter …. maybe not. Please please please (with a cherry on top) REVIEW!! It means so much more to me to get a review (anonymous or user) than an alert or anything else like that. So please, give your opinion .. that button isn't far away!!

-kate


End file.
